


Tokyos streets

by Animelover69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Background Relationships, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover69/pseuds/Animelover69
Summary: Au where it's a zombie apocalypse and Atsumu just out here stalking Sakusa. Sakusa finds out and doesn't care. 2 years later atsumu saves Sakusa's life, what happens during those weeks atsu forced Sakusa to stay with him until he recovers?
Relationships: Background Ships - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoiwriteronly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/gifts).



> In this au wifi is still up, just not jobs or anything. Don't want to lose the last of humanity because of something you didn't need. So yes everyone still has wifi and electric so... Also HOT WATER  
> Everyone is in Tokyo. So placed in Tokyo. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't got that app. Also name came from: the streets of tokyo. It's a haikyuu zombie au also. You should try it.

It started when atsumu heard a scream from a little girl around the corner. When he got there he could see that a beautifully hot man was standing in front of a, what looks to be 8-9, girl and easily killing at least a dozen zombies.

Atsumu quickly hid back around the corner, but only after he was sure that the man had managed to kill them all.

For the next couple of days, the man and his face stuck in his head. Atsumu couldn't figure out why he was touching himself like that to his face, he hadn't done that in his life.

It took a whole week before atsumu figured out why. He had a crush on him. A man he never met, not even knowing his name.

Atsumu then met a girl that, after he asked, told him who it was. Sakusa kiyoomi. Aged 27 and a major germaphobic. Pretty sure their is a scientific name to his illness, but atsumu couldn't remember. Black hair and black eyes with 2 moles above his eyebrow. And a ridiculously amazing body. Atsumu couldn't relate, his body was still recovering from-.... Nevermind

Since he found out his name, atsumu asked every person he walked into about Sakusa. Eventually someone told Sakusa about atsumu and what he looked like. Sakusa was intrigued, why was this person so interested in what he was like.

Apparently Sakusa was famous because everyone knew him, and eventually every knew about atsumu's questioning and instead of coming to them to ask, they were coming to him. Telling him everything that happened to Sakusa. Atsumu couldn't be more happier. 

~

That was 2 years ago and atsumu still asked about him. Apparently from the things people said, Sakusa didn't seem to be mad that atsumu was basically stalking him. Especially on social media. Atsumu got it after he found out Sakusa had an account on Instagram. 

Atsumu could feel his heart stutter each time Sakusa posted. Especially since everytime Sakusa posted a shirt less picture, he captioned it ' to my stalker, that I had for 2 years now'.

He truly didn't care. One time atsumu, finding that he liked Instagram and had tons of followers, posted a shirt less pic, sweats hanging low, but not showing his face, he didn't show that to anyone. Sakusa literally commented '😷♥️🖕' like how can you complement and insult in the same sentence, without saying anything. 

~

The world took a major hit when the virus spread, starting from China. Billions of people got infected, and changed before they could find a cure. 4 billion people died in 2 days.

Another 2.5 billion following shortly after. So 7 billion people in the world, 6.5 billion died. But they didn't just stay dead, they came back and bite, when they did you died and changed and repeat. That's what made most of deaths, unexpected attacks coming from your close ones or random people, was hard to comprehend.

The virus has evolved now, it didn't take a few hours to change them now, it took a couple of days to change. Which was worst because now they have to feel unbearable pain for a week, also knowing their body is dying. From the inside out, made some people go crazy. So now they weren't just dying in pain, but now their insane and in pain.

Atsumu was with shouyou hinata when he saw his first zombie. The thing literally had it's throat bite out and was still walking. When he saw them, he immediately tried attacking hinata. Atsumu quickly jumped in front of him and shouted when the thing bite him.

After managing to get him off atsumu, the two ran until they reached the volleyball gym. Where all their friends saw the bite. After explaining what happened the friends turned on the news.

" Attention all of Japan, a deadly virus has spread throughout the world. This virus causes you to die and come back, only to bite someone and they repeat what you went through. Do not get bite, the infected are very obvious, so please Japan stay safe. This virus is spread by human to human-".

After bokuto turned off the news, Hinata immediately started crying

"It's all my fault, your going to die and come back and kill someone. It should have been me". Hinata sobbed uncontrollably

Atsumu immediately hugged him, looking at his friends grim faces while whispering it wasn't his fault. Not that it matters, they all got separated because of a hoard. Atsumu wasn't sure if they were even alive.

Atsumu's reason to why he hadn't turned, the thing had like 4 teeth, so maybe it didn't have enough virus to change him.

~

MONDAY

Atsumu's weekly person showed up to tell him about Sakusa. Telling him that he was out in the more secluded area of Tokyo. The person winked at him while leaving.

Atsumu decided that, after hearing that Sakusa was out in the more secluded part of Tokyo, he would go out and stay for a couple weeks.

Atsumu woke up the morning before he headed out, to do his daily routine. Putting on his clothes and safety gear, he walked out of the house and started his run. Leave it to atsumu to still run even in a zombie apocalypse.

Atsumu then would kill aleast 30-69 zombies before going back to the place he was staying. He remembered that Sakusa would wake up at 8 to do his morning run and save random people from zombies. 

~

TUESDAY

The next day, atsumu started his long hour walk to the house he was planning on invading and claiming.

After killing at least 100 zombies on his way, he made it to the house. Atsumu did what he did to every place he was ever at.

Made sure no one was there, there wasn't, before slowly searching the place for escape routes. Then spend three or more hours nailing wood to the doors and all windows. He then placed furniture by his escape doors, so if he couldn't fight he could go through there and move the furniture in front of the door, making it nearly impossible to get in.

He got comfortable pretty quick, even got a new routine. He would wake up and run, but on his way back he would walk back. And somedays he wouldn't run, just work out, and take a normal walk in a zombie apocalypse. Because the house he choose, had the most beautiful land. That if not for the apocalypse, would love to have spent hours just exploring the area.

Before everything happened, he had went to medical school and was an ER doctor. He passed, having the top scores of all of Japan. But he still practiced volleyball with his friends, but didn't go to the matches. Not that he didn't want to go, he did, he just found that he couldn't be a doctor and a volleyball player. Atsumu's brother straight out said that 'you went to university for years to get that degree, if you choose volleyball I'll kill you'. 

Sad thing was even though he was that close to them, he had no idea what was happening. Everyone in the hospital thought that they were just insane. He wish he could have done more for those people. Looked more into it. He knew that back then there was no cure, he wasn't sure if they came up with something and not sharing.

Atsumu was just glad that mostly everybody still alive was not jerks.

Sakusa also changed his routine. He was still taking his regular run, but only laps around the house. He was focasing more on his arm strength. If his arms grew weak, and he got surrounded and had no weapon, he would die.

Sakusa also heard that his little stalker disappeared 2 weeks ago. Sakusa, when he found out, had to stop the strangely overwhelming need to try to find him. He knew it was a him because of the faceless pictures he took. Everybody knew he had dyed blonde hair and what his body looked like, but not his face. 

When he first found out he was being asked about, 2 years ago, he flipped out and almost went to kill him. Until the person described what the person looked like. And for a second he thought he knew who he was talking about, like he knew the guy before the apocalypse. 

Until the guy, atsumu, and being a couple months older than Sakusa,took a selfie and damn. Back then atsumu wasn't as muscled as he is now. But atsumu was adorable, so he let him continue to ask about him. Secretly liking the new attention that still lasted, even 2 years later. Not that he let anybody else know.

Sakusa seen something he didn't think he would see for a while on his way back, a hoard. They didn't notice him, all moving towards an unexpecting atsumu, though Sakusa didn't now that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to atsumu and finding old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better summary.
> 
> If you have any problems please tell me.

FRIDAY

Atsumu heard them before he saw them. A quick glance behind and he could tell there was at least 1000 zombies. As he started running back to his hideout, atsumu fell and a stick went in his thigh, think about the size of a pen that's how far it went.

Great. Now not only did he have a thousand zombies behind him, he was also almost useless in 1 leg. Luckily his training kicked in and he ripped a piece of his shirt , and tied it around the wound realizing that as he was doing that he was also running. 

'Thanks reflexes, you saved my life' atsumu thought unamused.

Atsumu quickly ran into his hideout, doing all his safety habits horribly, before heading to his room. And putting everything up against the door. He didn't think he needed to, considering the zombies had to get through the front door and windows. And 6 other doors before you get to his room.

Atsumu decided that if he was going to die, then at least his followers (Sakusa) would know that he died. Atsumu took a picture of his bloody body, stick still inside his leg, and a picture of the hoard outside. Posting them together.

30,000 people immediately commented their ' OMG I hope you survive, but like wait what about @sakusakiyoomi'. Can you believe Sakusa just got 30,000 notifications, must have been horrible. Atsumu's heart stuttered, because Sakusa replied '🧟♀️🧟♂️ 🔫🗡️ where are you, I'll come'. To which atsumu automatically commented 'no way. OMG I got the front door and 6 doors they got to go through to get to me, and they just got through the front door and first door'.

Atsumu put his phone down and began working on his leg, ignoring the pings of his phone. When he finally got finished, they got to the third door. He sent a picture of his leg and said ' 4 doors down 3 more to go'. He sat back and silently enjoyed what his last moments will be.

Two minutes later just before they got to the 5th door, explosions were heard all through Tokyo. Atsumu looked down and felt tears weld up 'we got you bb' 30,000 people got explosions going on around Tokyo to get them away from him, risking their own life.

He immediately commented '😭 I love you guys, it sounds like their leaving' before sending a clip of him standing at the window, smiling completely forgetting that he had nothing on his face, and showed them leaving the house. In the background, you could hear them leaving the house because of the sound of glass shattering and the close moaning even though astumu was clearly on the top floor.

His phone was quite for a minute untill it exploded with pings. When he saw them his heart stopped 'OMG guys he showed us his FACE' then immediately started when Sakusa commented '😷😲😳....♥️🖕🖕🖕🖕'. 

This is so embarrassing why did he forget his face was uncovered.

Atsumu sat there reading his followers comments about how good he looks until he stopped on one. 

@smalltangerine: ATSUMU OMG YOU GOT BITE FIVE YEARS AGO. OMG YOUR STILL ALIVE😭😭😭 IM SO SORRY IT WAS MY FAULT

atsumu immediately replied: it was not, we didn't know about the virus back then, I'll happily get bite again if I knew my friend was safe. 

His followers was quite not knowing how the person they just saved should have been dead years ago

Atsumu: so do you know if everyone else is ok.

@smalltangerine: hold on @shittykawa  
@iwa-chan  
@ushiwaka  
@bakageyama  
@guessmonster  
@owlfather  
@owlmother

iwa-chan: what?

Atsumu- .... Hi

@smalltangerine: ITS ATSUMU

Astumu: 👋🙋♂️

owlfather: HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI ITS ATSUMU OMG ITS TSUMU-TSUMU. BUT YOU GOT BITE. HOW.

@owlmother: yes bokuto-san. Hello atsumu-san how are you

Atsumu: fine I even got my self a crush on @sakusakiyoomi.

@smalltangerine: time to stalk him

@sakusakiyoomi: no, that's his job, since he's been doing it for 2 years

@shittykawa: tea??!!

Atsumu: hinata how did you find me?

@smalltangerine: oh well I wanted to Know why there was explosions and they said "my baby atsumu needs us". I told her I know you and she gave me your Instagram.

Atsumu wanting to get the attention off himself replied: so are Hinata and Kageyama dating yet? What about oikawa and iwaizumi? Or bokuto and akaashi. Ushijima and tendou?

@smalltangerine: 😳🤭💖 yes we're all dating

Atsumu: good job I'm so prouchcfguc

@smalltangerine: atsumu are you ok!?

Atsumu quickly got his weapon when the door burst open, because astumu forgot that there was still zombies. At least a dozen zombies stood before him, and he had a gun that only had 6 bullet's in it meaning he had to fight 6 things that didn't fight just bite.

Atsumu's bullets could be heard from Sakusa to Hinata and their friends. Everyone immediately started worrying when the 6th bullet shot before Tokyo got quite.

@iwa-chan: only six.... I hope he's ok

Atsumu quickly threw the gun at the closest zombie before grabbing the knife on the uninjured leg. Quickly remembering that he's injured.

When atsumu finally killed the zombies, he immediately did a sweep of the house, killing any zombies still in the house. Atsumu spent 10 minutes locking everything down again, more secure than last time. Atsumu took a picture of his bitten wrist right in front of the dozen zombies. 

Atsumu: I'm fine, I forgot about them so I had to deal with them

Hinata: YOU GOT BITE

Atsumu: *sends pic of his first bite* what about it

Sakusa:🖕 don't just send a picture of your body like that. There's weirdo's around still you know. Also disgusting you better wash your hand until it bleeds

Atsumu- awww omi-kun worrying about me

Sakusa- no just no

Atsumu: I'm calling you omi-kun

Sakusa- 🖕

Atsumu- 🤭

Hinata- that's so cute, flirting like that.

Atsumu: 😳😳 I got to go to bed, text you tomorrow.

He signed out before anyone could awnser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just post all of my chapters. 
> 
> My man went from normal 😷 to shock😲 to blushing😳 to he cute♥️ to freak you🖕
> 
> Astumu: shows picture of him bitten
> 
> Sakusa: WhY aRe YoU sHoWinG YoUr BoDy
> 
> Astumu: this bit- 🤦♂️
> 
> ~
> 
> Hinata just chilling
> 
> BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOOOOOOOM 
> 
> Hinata: ASTUMU!!!!
> 
> Astumu: 😱😰😨😫😓 low key scared. But☺️😁 happy because he's alive
> 
> Akaashi: sup man how's life in a zombie apocalypse
> 
> Astumu: nice man. You?
> 
> Akaashi: doesn't respond
> 
> ~
> 
> Also I know you don't need the @ but it's what seperates them from their fans
> 
> ~
> 
> My dude atsumu said: oh out of bullets? Let me just yeet it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa gets hurt, Atsumu forces him to stay. After a while atsumu takes out the stitches and Sakusa decided to go outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this, IM AN AMERICAN. Don't mean to offend anyone in this chapter
> 
> Notes: I have NO idea about medical(yet) so please don't judge my horrible decisions in this chapter.

TUESDAY

It's Tuesday, which means it was atsumu's day to go shopping. Not that there was any money to use, they were smarter than the rest of the world. 

In America, the citizens looted and stole, so now they had nothing in the stores. Japan was smarter and basically went 'if you steal or loot, we'll purposely infect you'

After the virus settled down, Japan continued making products and shipping (risky) to it's people. 

Tokyo has its own little system set up. Once a week people will show up and get whatever they need food, water, medical, medicine anything you can think of. 

Atsumu declared his day would be Tuesday because less people are, for some reason, not out as much.

After hours of shopping, atsumu finally made it back to his house. Crazy how fast goes when your shopping.

Atsumu quickly got bored after he put everything in his backpack. And a quick look outside made him decide that it was perfect for a walk.

Atsumu couldn't help but take pictures, it was just so pretty.  
Atsumu just about to turn around when he saw him.

Sakusa kiyoomi.

Atsumu realized to late that Sakusa was close to the man made 20 feet deep hole(the trap kind, hunters use them). Just as he was about to shout he watched as Sakusa fell into the hole.

As atsumu ran he could see Sakusa holding onto the edge but losing grip with every leap astumu took. 

Just as Sakusa's hands let go astumu grabbed them. Atsumu could feel his entire body be flung as he fell over beside the hole, landing on his stomach.

When atsumu looked down he could see Sakusa looking up at him in confusion and relief, before looking at their hands where atsumu was holding on to Sakusa's bare skin. 

"Ah sorry" atdumu said before slowly, without letting go of Sakusa's hand, let one of hands slide down until it was on Sakusa's sleeve. Then also doing it to the other hand.

When atsumu finally felt confident that he had a firm grip on Sakusa, he made the mistake of looking behind Omi.

It was no secret that the zombies were getting smarter. They were already at the point where they could climb and fool a human long enough to kill them.

As atsumu looked at the zombies, he remembered the first time he saw them 

FLASHBACK

The last thing atsumu remembered before passing out was running, from what he didn't know.

He was suddenly struck in the back of the head after stopping once he was sure he lost whatever it was.

When atsumu woke up he could tell he was hanging upside down. When he opened his eyes atsumu was looking at 100 zombies. 

"Ahh your awake" a voice said above him.

When he looked up he didn't recognize the man.

" Oh I see the confusion in your eyes, no you don't know who I am, I'm just passing through Tokyo" The man chuckled

" O..k" atsumu said confused

" Not that you'll know why though" the man said before throwing his knife at the rope, cutting it.

Atsumu hit the ground with an 'oof'. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the man walking away, chuckling and being bitten into.

When atsumu woke up he was still in the hole. He glanced around confused, he should be dead! He was still surrounded by the zombies.

Atsumu gasped when he saw the zombies climbing. Since when could they do that? Atsumu looked down at his body to see it having at least 20 bites. (Just bites they didn't take out any flesh)

The zombies stopped bitting him after he passed out, not thinking him as a human anymore.

After climbing out of the hole Atsumu went back to his house and bandaged himself up. 

That was how atsumu found out he was immune.

END FLASHBACK

Atsumu realized he was crying right before he remembered that Sakusa was dangling over a pit full of smart zombies.

Looking down at sakusa he could see that he was looking down at the zombies with confusion, panic, and fear. The zombies were already climbing up to them.

Atsumu quickly pulled up Sakusa, and dragged him until they were at the edge of astumu's house.

Atsumu and Sakusa leaned on their knees panting.

"Are you o-" atsumu's words caught in his throat when he saw the blood on Sakusa's shirt

"I'm fine" Sakusa said turning around, about to head back to his house.

"Wait Omi" atsumu said quickly latching his arms around Sakusa's waist.

Sakusa stopped walking and turned around to really look at him. Recognition flashed in Sakusa's eyes

"Stalker" Sakusa deadpanned pushing him away

"Please let me help, before everything happened I was a ER doctor, I could help you, please Omi Omi"

" No-" atsumu had to leap foward to catch Sakusa.

"Omi..... OMI-KUN WAKE UP" after shaking Sakusa for a couple seconds atsumu realized omi wasn't waking up for a while.

Atsumu quickly put Sakusa on his back and ran to his house. After setting down Sakusa besides his door, he turned around and did his safety habits. He didn't need to do the rest of the house, he only leaves the front door open.

Atsumu carried Sakusa up the stairs and into his room. After laying omi down on his bed he ran over to his backpack and put it besides his bed.

After pulling out his medical supply, atsumu leaned down and pulled up Sakusa's shirt. Atsumu gasped when he saw omi's injury. He needed stitches!

27 stitches later and after making sure Sakusa was not bitten, Omi was as safe as atsumu was.

Atsumu grabbed his phone and took a picture of Sakusa and his wound, using the caption ' aren't omi-kun just lucky to have a stalker that went to medical school to be an ER nurse?'

@smalltangerine: poor Sakusa will be in a lot of pain

@iwa-chan: yes he will

@shittykawa- what happened?!

Atsumu: he fell in a zombie pit. Don't worry he's not bite, he can thank his stalker for that.

Atsumu put his phone down and looked at sakusa before frowning. Sakusa's clothes plus the bedding was covered in blood.

Atsumu carefully, trying to avoid opening the stitches, pulled omi off the bed. Atsumu pulled off all the blankets and sheets, remembering to throw them out later.

He went to the closet and got more bedding before going back to the bed and putting it on. 

Atsumu realized he had to change Sakusa's clothes. No, he would wait until Sakusa woke up. Atsumu put a spare sheet on the bed before putting omi back on the bed.

Atsumu cleaned the house up to, hopefully, Sakusa's standards.

When Sakusa woke up he saw atsumu looking at him. When atsumu saw he was awake he immediately jumped up. 

"I'm sorry! You passed out I couldn't leave you there." Atsumu said, quick to defend himself.

Before Sakusa could say a word atsumu was already talking again 

" So you needed stitches, I couldn't change your clothes so here", atsumu paused long enough for him to give Omi the clothes, " also here is hand sanitizer, wipes, masks, and gloves. When you take a shower the stuff is all ready in the bathroom, the bathroom is 2 doors down" atsumu finished before looking at sakusa before realizing Sakusa needed help up.

Atsumu blushed and apologized before moving over to help Sakusa, careful to not touch him.

When they finally got to the bathroom, atsumu left Sakusa to do his business.

Sakusa took off his clothes before looking down at his stomach. He was surprised when the stitches looked professionally done. Sakusa remembered that atsumu said he was an ER doctor and the stitches made sense.

When he turned on the water he let it turn hot, continuing to look at his wound.

When he finished his shower he quickly got dressed and went back to the room. But not before putting on his mask and gloves.

When he walked in the room he noticed the bloody sheet he layed on was gone, meaning atsumu cleaned during the time he was in the shower. Nice.

Atsumu looked up from where he was on his phone and smiled.

"So basically I'm kidnapping you for a week or two. Just until your wound is healed up enough to where I can take your stitches out" atsumu said

Sakusa was ready to fight back until he saw atsumu's face, he was dead ass determined to make omi stay.

Sakusa sighed "where am I staying at"

"With me" atsumu had the dignity to look at sakusa sheepishly.

Sakusa glared at atsumu the whole way to the bed

"Fine, but you better have more hand sanitizer and masks". Sakusa deadpanned

Atsumu laughed "I got a lot more".

2 weeks later

MONDAY

It's been 2 weeks since Sakusa got injured and it was finally the day for atsumu to take out the stitches.

After carefully pulling out the stitches atsumu wrapped Sakusa's stomach in gauze(?).

"There now, it's not fully healed so take it easy" atsumu said seriously.

" Ok" Sakusa said already putting on his shirt and mask.

Atsumu looked at him for a second before going on his walk. Atsumu decided tomorrow he would get more supplies, knowing Sakusa's stuff at his own house was ruined. Besides, Sakusa wouldn't use them after they were there for so long alone.

Atsumu wasn't the only one who decided to take a walk.

Sakusa had been only on the top floor, out of 4. After looking real good at the inside of the house, deciding the cleaning was to his standards.

Sakusa looked out the window and saw the land. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw! (I have no idea what Tokyo looks like so think of what the most beautiful thing you saw).

Sakusa quickly, but carefully, went outside to get a better look. Sakusa distinctly heard something behind, but was to entranced by the beauty around him.

Sakusa came out of trance when he heard the familiar snarl of a zombie. Sakusa turned around just in time to catch the zombies from biting him.

Sakusa landed on the floor with an 'oof', but quickly put it behind him as he focused on trying to get the zombie off him. Normally Sakusa would have gotten him off quickly, but after being hurt and on bed rest, he was not as strong as he was before.

Atsumu was just on the edge of his Property when he heard Sakusa shout.

Atsumu quickly looked to the side and could feel his heart drop. 

Sakusa was on his back with the zombie getting closer and closer to bitting him.

Atsumu ran as fast as he could, before shoving the zombie. Atsumu quickly Jumped on it and bash his head against the floor until Sakusa pulled him away.

When atsumu calmed down he took a breath and looked at sakusa, but before he could ask anything Sakusa was already talking.

"I wasn't trying to run away, the view was nice so I went out and well got attacked". Sakusa didn't know why he was trying to make atsumu less made at him

" Y.. you don't have to explain yourself, I understand. But please at least bring a knife or something with you next time" atsumu sighed.

Sakusa felt weirdly relieved when he realized that atsumu didn't think he was running away, or care he was outside.

"I wasn't bite, so I'm ok". Sakusa said knowing atsumu would ask 

" Ok, good" atsumu whispered before remembering Sakusa's wound.

Atsumu quickly leaped foward and pulled up Sakusa's shirt, ignoring Sakusa welp and stared at the wrap, before determining he didn't reopen it.

Sakusa was quickly herded inside by atsumu

After they were in atsumu made them something to to eat before forcing Sakusa to sleep

TUESDAY

Today's atsumu's day to go get supplies.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I'm going shopping. I'll get you more supplies to" atsumu added knowing Sakusa would ask.

Sakusa nodded.

" Your going to have to watch the house while I'm gone" atsumu drawled out.

Sakusa nodded again

Atsumu sighed and went on his way to the stores.

After hours of shopping he finally finished. He got Sakusa 100 masks, 100 pairs of gloves, and 20 containers of hand sanitizer.

Atsumu got enough groceries to last 3 weeks to. (HOW IS HE TRANSPORTING THIS???)

When atsumu made it back to the house he put the grocery bags down in the kitchen, knowing Sakusa would clean them. 

Atsumu silently showed Sakusa everything he bought him, before going to take a shower.

Living with Sakusa was not as bad as atsumu was told it was. Sakusa enjoys cooking, and cooks 4 days of the week, atsumu cooking for the last 3 days.

Today was Sakusa's day to cook and atsumu could smell it as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

After eating with Sakusa, atsumu did the dishes before cleaning the rest of the house.

Sakusa was already laying down on the bed when atsumu came in.

Astumu sighed and layed down beside him.

"Good night Omi-Omi"

Just before he fell asleep heard Sakusa whisper "good night"

Yeah, living with Sakusa was not bad, if only atsumu could shake the bad feelings he was having since this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore...
> 
> Please tell me if there's anything wrong


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hoard attacked and their forced to go into the ✨secret room✨ atsumu found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

THURSDAY

Atsumu woke up to see that it was still dark out. A quick look at his phone said it was 3am. 

Atsumu couldn't pinpoint why he was awake, just the gut feeling he had was almost making him puke.

Atsumu went to the window before stopping. There was hundreds of zombies coming from the trees. Atsumu ran to the other window, seeing hundreds more of zombies. They were coming from all sides, they were completely surrounded!

"SAKUSA WAKE UP"

Sakusa jumped up within seconds. Sakusa glared at atsumu immediately.

"This better b-" Sakusa was cut off

"HOARD" atsumu shout made Sakusa jump to the windows.

Atsumu quickly shoved everything he could he could in the backpack, before going to the kitchen, trusting Sakusa was following his lead.

Atsumu quickly started pulling food and water into the other 2 empty backpacks. From the corner of his eye he could see Sakusa packed whatever stuff atsumu didn't grab from the room and was now filling up the last 2 backpacks.

Atsumu quickly ran to the basement door and ran down the steps. Sakusa, not questioning it, just ran after him.

Sakusa pulled the door shut, locking it, before running down to atsumu.

"What are we going to do, we can't hold up here, they would get down here in an hour". Sakusa asked. 

" Last time I got attacked by a hoard, I felt horrible. I was attacked without an escape. So I went through the house trying to find hiding places, I found this" atsumu walked over to the side of the room and moved the wall!

"It's a safe room, America makes them, basically when unlocked you push it in but when you get inside you need to put in a password to lock it. Once you do, nothing's moving that wall". (NO IDEA WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT 😂)

Sakusa nodded before putting the stuff in, atsumu following quickly behind. Atsumu let Sakusa choose the password.

Atsumu moved to the chest where he placed extra bedding in. Atsumu moved the bed in after he found the room, why be uncomfortable when you don't need to be? There's also a shower, their living in style!

After pulling out the bedding out, atsumu turned to look at sakusa, grabbing out the cleaning supplies.

"Go loose" atsumu watched as Sakusa did as he said and took an hour to clean.

When he finished atsumu put on the bedding, remembering it was 4-5 am

"Ok let's see what we grabbed" atsumu sighed tiredly.

In atsumu's bag, he had all of Sakusa's masks, gloves, and hands sanitizer, wipes, and shampoo.

In Sakusa's bag, he had their phone, chargers, clothes (although atsumu already put clothes in there), shoes, and their guns and knifes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this room" Sakusa wondered.

" I honestly forgot about it" atsumu awnsered.

Atsumu and Sakusa went to sleep not long after.

FRIDAY

Atsumu woke up and took a picture of atsumu laying on a sleeping Sakusa, Sakusa's arms around his waist.

Atsumu: guess who got attacked by a second hoard and is now hiding in the secret room in the basement?

Oikawa: are you both ok??!!

Atsumu: yes, I noticed them before they got to the house.

Hinata: that's good

Atsumu put his phone down and started his morning shower. When he finished, atsumu just watched YouTube until Sakusa woke up.

Sakusa took his shower before laying down beside atsumu and watched YouTube with him.

"How long do you think we'll be in here for" atsumu asked after 3-4 hours of watching YouTube.

Atsumu felt Sakusa's shrug.

MONDAY

It's been 3 days since the attack and they could still hear them upstairs.

They quickly adjusted their schedule to just being in the Small safe room. 

Sunday, Sakusa noticed that atsumu had feeling for him. 

FLASHBACK

Sakusa just finished showering before he remembered he didn't bring clothes.

Sakusa walked out wearing nothing. When atsumu heard him he looked up, only to immediately look down and blush.

"W.... Why aren't you wearing clothes" atsumu whispered.

"I forgot them" was his simple awnser

END FLASHBACK

Sakusa remembered everything that happened and suddenly those 2 years of stalking made since.

"I've never willingly touch someone" Sakusa admitted randomly.

Atsumu's head snapped up to look at him.

"Never?" Atsumu asked.

"Never" Sakusa said

Atsumu continued looking at him, shocked. Sakusa was 27! How did he not touch someone before?!

"While we're here, I... I want to you to touch me".

"Your saying you want me to you touch you, willingly?" Atsumu asked, sure he was miss hearing him.

" Yes" Sakusa agreed

Atsumu quickly got up and jumped besides Sakusa on the bed, but not touching him, he had some patience.

Sakusa watched as atsumu slowly, barely moving, reached his hand out until he was an inch away.

Both boys sucked in their breaths when atsumu's hand made contact with Sakusa's skin.

Sakusa waited but didn't feel the usual disgust he gets when he's being touched.

"Hmm" Sakusa wanted to experiment.

Sakusa reached his hand out and grabbed atsumu's hand and slowly intertwined them. Then he reached his other hand to touch every piece of skin he could see from atsumu.

Atsumu went foward slowly and layed on Sakusa's lap. Sakusa slowly putting his hands around his waist.

After a while atsumu decided it was time to tell Sakusa the truth.

"Sakusa, I...I'm the cure".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically I explained the room horribly. It's an old house so of course there's going to be a cool secret room. 
> 
> Basically you push in the wall and go into the room, shut the wall and put in a password.
> 
> The password changes Everytime used, the old owner for some reason decided it was a good idea, so that's how they got in 
> 
> Hope that explains the room better???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu tells Sakusa the truth and sex~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible sorry for this chapter.
> 
> I stole the sex scene from another unposted story I wrote(bakudeku, I ship them and tododeku, bakukiri)
> 
> So sorry if it sounds weird or you cringe because I sure did.

MONDAY

Last chapter:  
"Sakusa I....I'm the cure"

~

"What" Sakusa said letting go of atsumu's waist and looking at him 

Atsumu quickly wrapped his arms around Sakusa's shoulders, so he couldn't see him.

"Years ago, I was running from a zombie when it bite me. I watched it turn from a zombie to human, before I ran away, scared. I didn't tell anybody because I remember what happened to the last guy that thought he was the cure". Sakusa could understand atsumu's fear.

" When this all started I was walking with a friend when one bite me, I thought because it only had four rotting teeth it didn't have enough of the virus to change me. Years ago I was attacked and hung over a pit of smart zombies. The guy cut the rope and I fell in, I still got scares".

Atsumu pulled up his shirt and sure enough, barely noticeable, was the scares.

" My mission is to find my twin brother, Osamu. He was at his Cafe when it happened while I was on my way to volleyball practice. It's been over 5 years since I saw him, I don't even know if he's alive. But we have twin telepathy, so I can almost feel he is. He on the other side of Tokyo. He even has a little boy".

" Volleyball? I thought you were an ER doctor". Sakusa asked clearly confused.

" I was, but I loved volleyball so I practiced with the team but never went to the matches". Sakusa nodded his understanding.

" So your the cure" Sakusa asked

"Yes, if you leave or turn me in, I'll understand" atsumu asked, feeling small

" No! I won't" Sakusa said, clearly offended

Atsumu looked at him confused.

" Why not, anyone else would" atsumu questioned

Sakusa was about to awnser when he remembered atsumu was heading to his brother, meaning he would leave Sakusa.

Sakusa, without a second thought, pulled atsumu down to kiss him.

By the time atsumu realized Sakusa was kissing him, omi already pulled away.

"I like you" Sakusa said.

Atsumu stood completely still, so still Sakusa thought he was wrong, maybe atsumu didn't like him.

"I... I like you to" atsumu stuttered before covering his face in his hands, trying but failing to hide his blush.

Sakusa pryed atsumu's hands away from his face to pull him back into another kiss, this time not pulling away.

Atsumu kissed back immediately, fearing this was a dream.

Sakusa trailed his hands down to atsumu's sweatpants bulge.

Atsumu gasped as his hips moved forward. Sakusa smirked. 

After making out for a couple seconds Sakusa moved his hand making Atsumu moaned. 

Which Sakusa used to put his mouth in Atsumu's. 

Sakusa slowly went backwards making atsumu climb on top of him.

Atsumu moved his hips making Sakusa cry out.

Astumu smirked into the kiss and continued to roll his hips. 

Atsumu pulled away and started trailing kisses down Sakusa's neck, making him moan.

Atsumu smiled and lifted omi's shirt up.

Atsumu whistled.

"Your going to be large but I think I'll manage".

He smirked when Sakusa's face got red.

Atsumu put his hands on the insides of Sakusa's sweats and boxers and pulled them both off him.

"I wasn't lying".He said before leaning down and swallowing Sakusa cock 

Sakusa moaned and Atsumu started to slowly suck him, making sure to look right at him as he licked his vein going from the bottom to the top.

Sakusa gasped as he looked at the hot scene in front of him.

Atsumu slowly started moving his head teasing him. 

Sakusa started moving his hips at Atsumu's speed making Atsumu take him in completely. 

Sakusa gripped atsumu's hair and threw his head back. 

He gripped it harder and pulled atsumu's head up.

"Harder" Atsumu smirked when he said that.

"Ok" was all he said before roughly grabbing his cock and roughly began sucking it. 

Sakusa's grip became tighter as atsumu's getting rougher with him.

Sakusa moaned and pushing atsumu's head down roughly, making him chock.

Sakusa sat up and took off atsumu's shirt, groaning when atsumu had to stop sucking him.

Which quickly faded when he pulled atsumu up and sat him on his lap and took off his pants and boxers off and before Atsumu could blink went fully in him. 

Sakusa could feel Atsumu closing around him inside. 

Sakusa quickly pushed Atsumu up and on top of him, Atsumu moaning the whole time.

Sakusa was sliding in him fast and roughly.

"Harder " Atsumu whispered in his ear. 

Sakusa shivered but did as he asked. 

Sakusa realized it was felt good but he wasn't into so he sat up Atsumu still on his back, and put his hands on his knees before pushing himself roughly into him.

Atsumu screamed.

"Omi" Atsumu yelled, moaning Sakusa's name.

Atsumu moaned liking the roughness very much.

"H-harder" he screamed.

Sakusa smiled and complied.

Going as hard as he could. 

For a couple minutes anyway, before he roughly pushed him over the top of the bed and roughly still inside him flipped him over so he could pound into from the back.

"OMI" he yelled before he moved his hips along with Sakusa. 

Sakusa smiled and kissed his neck until he found his sweet spot and started kissing and sucking it.

"Omi"Atsumu gasped.

Sakusa roughly moved inside him before finding his spot and fucked him as hard as he could.

"Im going to cum" Atsumu moaned.

"Good" omi whispered in his ear.

That and the fact that Sakusa was slamming into him as hard as he could made him shot out his cum. 

Sakusa continued, unfazed by it. 

Sakusa turned Atsumu around and made him ride him. 

It took a minute but Atsumu finally made Sakusa cum. He rode it out, Sakusa cumming inside of him. 

When he was finished, they quickly got clothes on, not paying attention to who's was who's, and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've regretted this chapter alot, but whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decide to play Uno and Atsumu goes upstairs.... Things go down....

"We should play.... Uno" atsumu suggested.

"You want to play a game that ruins relationships, just as we started one" Sakusa deadpanned

" But we don't got anything else" atsumu lied, thinking of anything to defended himself.

Sakusa looked at atsumu before sighing

"Fine" atsumu immediately took out the cards and gave both of them 7 cards.

Twenty minutes later(SpongeBob voice)

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT" atsumu screamed.

"ME? YOUR THE ONE THAT JUST MADE ME DRAW 16 CARDS". Sakusa screamed back.

" ITS YOUR FAULT, YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME DRAW 4, NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE MORE +4'S THAN YOU" atsumu defended himself.

" YOUR THE ONE THAT+4 ME TWICE BEFORE, I WAS GETTING REVENGE" Sakusa screamed back.

" ITS UNO BITCH, IM NOT SUPPOSED TO LET YOU WIN, AND HOW IS MAKING ME DRAW 4 REVENGE" 

" I DON'T WANT YOU TO LET ME WIN, I WANT YOU TO STOP +4ING ME, AND ITS TO STOP YOU FROM PUTTING A CARD DOWN" Sakusa yelled

" ITS NOT MY FAULT I GOT MOST OF THE +4'S, I TOLD YOU TO SHUFFLE BETTER" 

" YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SHUFFLE YOU IDIOT" 

Atsumu stopped for a second to remember who shuffled, before remembering it was atsumu who shuffled.

"OK MAYBE I SHUFFLED IT, BUT YOUR THE ONE BEING MAD ABOUT HOW UNO WORKS" 

Sakusa screamed in rage before tackling atsumu.

Atsumu yelped in surprise before blushing 

"Omi Omi... Maybe we should play Monopoly"

" I thought you said we only had Uno" Sakusa glared

" I.... Lied" Sakusa's glared harder.

" Sorry omi Omi, I just wanted to play Uno". Atsumu said using his stupid puppy dog eyes.

Sakusa sighed after a moment before getting off atsumu and grabbing the Monopoly board.

10 minutes later(SpongeBob voice)

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PROPERTY" Atsumu screamed

"HAHA, ITS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME GIVE YOU HALF MY MONEY" Sakusa gloated, feeling awfully smug.

It shattered a second later when he landed on atsumu's house.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT PLANNED THAT DIDN'T YOU" 

"WHAT?! STUPID OMI I CANT DECIDE WHAT NUMBER YOU LAND ON-"

they were cut off for a second by glass shattering above them.

"It has been awfully quiet these days, do you think there's that many up there" atsumu whispered.

" I don't know" Sakusa whispered back

It was quite for a minute

" I'm going to go check" atsumu suddenly said, getting up.

Sakusa quickly grabbed atsumu's hand

"No"

"Omi Omi I have to. I want to get out of this room, besides I have my day coming up and I can't miss it, were running out of food. If I can get upstairs, I can grab some food" atsumu reasoned

After an hour of persuading, atsumu finally got Sakusa's to agree.

Atsumu waited 5 seconds after Sakusa said the password to leave

It was a quite walk until atsumu opened the basement door.

The upstairs was completely destroyed, with no zombies in site.

But atsumu didn't let that fool him. 

As atsumu was heading back, a hand grabbed his foot and bitting him before he could do anything.

Atsumu shouted, before killing the zombie. Atsumu saw at least 2 dozen zombies heading towards him 

Atsumu quickly picked back up the food, before closing the basement door, locking it.

Atsumu pushed open the wall, before choosing a password.

Sakusa looked at his bloody foot in worry.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go" Sakusa said, angry at himself.

" It's ok Omi omi, remember I'm immune" atsumu smiled

Despite what atsumu said Sakusa still worried, especially when atsumu start looking sick the next day.

"Omi Omi my stomach feels weird"

Sakusa sighed before slowly rubbing atsumu's stomach.

2 days later atsumu started puking up blood.

Sakusa absolutely lost his mind when he saw it 

"OMI, IT OK. IM FINE"

"YOUR PUKING BLOOD YOUR NOT OK" 

" IM IMMUNE SAKUSA, IVE BEEN BITTEN DOZENS OF TIMES" 

Sakusa went quite, moving over to the bed and layed down, facing away from atsumu

"I'm sorry omi, it's just I know I'm ok" atsumu said as he put his hands on Sakusa's waist.

Sakusa didn't say anything, but he didn't push atsumu away.

Despite what atsumu said, Sakusa had to watch atsumu's body fold into itself right in front of him.

Atsumu hadn't been able to eat, losing alot of weight. Then he didn't even have enough strength to pull himself off the bed to do anything.

Sakusa took that as his job to take care of atsumu the most he could.

It was when he felt atsumu's heartbeat, it was still beating but barely, that he finally broke down.

Sakusa layed on atsumu's body letting his tears drift him into sleep.

Sakusa's last thought was if he was going to die, at least it was with atsumu.

Sakusa woke up the next day to soft humming and a hand running it's way through his hair.

He looked up to atsumu, and felt hope draw into his stomach. Atsumu's skin has returned to it's color sometime during the night.

Sakusa quickly put his head over atsumu's heart, before sighing in relief.

"Told you I was immune" atsumu said, smiling.

Sakusa looked up at atsumu and atsumu's heart stopped.

Sakusa was looking at him with tears in his eyes, though they weren't falling.

"You idiot you almost died" Sakusa said, hitting atsumu's chest.

" But I didn't" atsumu laughed.

" Yeah... You didn't" 

The next couple days were focased on atsumu's health.

Atsumu would have been annoyed but didn't want to disagree after scaring Sakusa like that.

Sakusa made sure that atsumu got his weight back before forcing atsumu in the shower by himself.

Before Sakusa had been helping him, scared that atsumu would hurt himself.

"Has it ever been that bad" Sakusa asked randomly.

" No, that's the worst it ever gotten" atsumu admitted.

Atsumu didn't want to admit that he thought he was going to die. Sakusa already had to go through enough.

Atsumu was reminded that he can die, and that he had to find his brother before he does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuatsu talk and after clearing up a misunderstanding, they head to osamu's!!

Atsumu took an hour to think before he turned to Sakusa.

"I... I've been thinking" atsumu started.

Sakusa turned to him and raised an eyebrow

"I think it's time to go to my brother. I've been holding off because I... I'm scared of what I might see. But also because I met you, so please come with me" 

Sakusa looked at him before tilting his head, confused

" Wasn't I already" 

Atsumu looked at him before laughing, which quickly turned into tears.

"Why are you crying" Sakusa asked alarmed.

"Because I thought you wouldn't" atsumu awnsered honestly.

Sakusa looked at him ready to defend himself when atsumu held up his hand, stopping him 

"I... Also want to experiment my blood, if there's a way I can create the cure, I want to do it"

" No" atsumu looked up at sakusa alarmed.

" What-" 

" Your not turning yourself in" Sakusa said determined.

He wasn't going to let atsumu turn himself in, even if it cost him his life.

"I'm not turning my self" atsumu said confused.

"...Then how are you going to experiment on your blood" Sakusa questioned.

" I know a friend that has a lab, I can ask to borrow it. He has an infected boyfriend, so I think he'll be more than willing to help" atsumu said.

" Oh, I thought you meant you were going to turn yourself in, but if not then I'll follow you wherever" Sakusa said softly.

" Omi I'm to much of a coward to do that, that last dude was a good warning".

They looked at each other before smiling.

" 2 days and then we'll leave to find him" Sakusa said 

Atsumu quickly agreed.

2 days later and Atsumu could barely hold in his excitement.

Sakusa literally had to hold his hands to stop him from shaking

Atsumu turned his head over to look at sakusa, before smiling sheepishly.

Sakusa just sighed before saying the password and the boys slowly snuck out of the basement.

They quietly killed 5 zombies on their way out of the house.

As soon as they were out of the house, the boys sucked in their breaths, enjoying the fresh air.

"Let's go find my brother" atsumu grinned

Sakusa nodded. 

And they started on their way to Osamu on the other side of Tokyo.

The made it about a half of the way before it started getting dark.

They quickly climbed into an abandoned hotel and found the best looking room.

The boys were to tired to change so they just layed down on the bed. After Sakusa cleaned it.

Sakusa looked down at atsumu, and thought he was asleep.

"I love you" Sakusa whispered.

Sakusa missed the small smile atsumu made. 

They woke up just as the sun came up and began their journey again.

Atsumu's heart stopped as they turned a corner and saw osamu's house. His once beautiful house was completely destroyed.

Atsumu suddenly start sprinting towards the house.

Sakusa quietly shouted before running after him.

When Sakusa finally made it to the house he saw atsumu looking at the ground, tears coming down his face.

"Their not here, their dead" atsumu whispered

Sakusa was just about to hug him when something caught his eye.

Sakusa walked over to see it was a note.

"Hey atsumu" atsumu looked at him "I think this is a letter from your brother".

Atsumu's face lit up in hope before he leaped forward and grabbed the note

Dear 'tsumu....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst??  
> Atsumu finds his brother a new d the person who bite him!

Dear atsumu

You little dick. It's been over 5 years and you haven't came here once. I know you're still alive, stupid twin telepathy.

There's a huge hoard 5 minutes away so we got to Leave, but if your reading this I know you were freaking out when you see the house. We're.... Been attacked before, but we're all fine. I swear to you we are all fine.

Sunamu(I put Osamu and sunas name together), suna, and I are going to kita's and aran's house. You should know where it is, it hasn't changed.

Bye 'tsumu

P. S you dick I know you stole my hoodie

Atsumu couldn't help the laugh coming out through his tears. He stole osamu's hoodie the day he first got bite, the day he world found out about the virus.

Atsumu looked up at sakusa and smiled.

"Their fine, their at our old highschool volleyball Captain's house" atsumu could hear the relief in his own voice. 

Sakusa nodded before glancing outside.

"It's getting late, we're going to have to stay the night" as soon as Sakusa said that atsumu looked outside.

He turned back to face Sakusa, excitement in his eyes

"I know the perfect place" atsumu quickly pulled Sakusa up to the second floor.

" I use to stay over alot, so I have my own room. There's a secret door here!" Sakusa was amused at Atsumu's excitement.

Atsumu walked over to his dresser and opened the side of it, opening to a room big enough to fit 2 king size mattresses.

Sakusa was quickly pulled in, atsumu closing the dresser shut behind them.

"I remember hiding in here from sunamu, thats their son, while playing hide and seek once. He couldn't find me and broke down on my bed. That's how he found out about this room. Everytime I came over we would go in this room and talk about life" Sakusa ran his hand through atsumu hair, listening to him talk about the past.

It suddenly dawned on atsumu that he never once asked about Sakusa's family

Atsumu turned over until his chest was against Sakusa's.

"What about you, do you have anything happy happen to you before everything happened" atsumu could see sadness settle into Sakusa's eyes before it disappeared

" After we found out about my illness my family didn't care, it was like nothing changed. Except they couldn't touch me anymore. But that didn't stop them from treating me just like my siblings".

" Siblings?" atsumu couldn't believe he didn't know any of this.

" They're dead, just like my parents, but my cousin is hopefully still alive" Sakusa said sadness clouding his eyes deeper.

Atsumu felt his heart break. He had to go through his family's deaths, and then had to almost lose atsumu to.

"My cousin was the best. One time, once the kids at school found out about my found about me being a germaphobe, the kids started throwing dirt and other things they could find. My cousin got so mad he punched one of them. They didn't mess with me anymore" Sakusa laughed softly, making Atsumu smile softly.

"Let's find him to then, maybe one of my friends knows him or my brother" atsumu could see Sakusa's eyes have a very small glimmer of hope.

"Maybe" Sakusa said

Atsumu leaned up and pulled Sakusa's mask down to kiss him. 

"I love you too" atsumu laughed as Sakusa's eyes widened in shock.

"Let's go to sleep, we have a long walk tomorrow" atsumu said pulling off the mask fully and randomly throwing it. 

Atsumu fell asleep before Sakusa could say he loved him back.

They woke up and quickly showered (thankful that it still worked) before heading out 

Atsumu and Sakusa had a amazing time going through Tokyo and pointing out things they liked. In a zombie apocalypse.

Both boys considered it a date.

When they reached kita's house, they looked through the window to see sunamu look up and see them.

They watched as his eyes light up and he started shouting, though he was to far from them to hear what he was saying.

Atsumu watched as sunamu ran out the door quickly followed by Osamu.

All 3 boys shamelessly letting their tears free. Sakusa watched the family embrace each other with warmth flooding his body.

Suddenly atsumu pulled out of hug and turned towards him 

"This is Sakusa kiyoomi, he's my boyfriend and I love him" atsumu introduced Sakusa in the most horrible way possible

Osamu was about to say something when he saw atsumu's bite on his arm 

Sakusa quickly grabbed atsumu and pulled him towards him In a protective way.

" he's not infected" Sakusa quickly explained.

" If he got bite how Is he alive" sunamu asked confused.

Atsumu and Sakusa looked at each other before Sakusa looked up at them 

"He's immune" Sakusa said

Atsumu watched as shock filled sunamu and Osamu.

"I'll explain everything" atsumu promised.

"Ok" Osamu agreed

All four of them walked into the house, and 3 other boys were talking calmly to each other.

"Suna, you piece of shit. You didn't even come say hi" atsumu said, offended.

The man, suna, looked over at atsumu.

" Hi" suna said before turning his attention back to the conversation.

Sakusa tried and failed to hide his laugh. Laughing even harder when he turned his glare to Sakusa.

"now explain how you got bite but are still alive" osamu's sentence stopped the conversation the boys were having.

Suna looked over at them, alarm on his face

He looked them up and down before resting on atsumu's arm. A soft gasp escaped his lips.

"The day the world found out about the virus I was walking with Hinata to practice, one of them tried to bite him, I took the bite. Later when we reunited with the team, we found out I was supposed to die. I got separated from them- their all fine by the way". 

Atsumu paused to get a breath of air

" Years later I still haven't died. I found out I was immune when I was kidnapped and hung over a pit of zombies. The guy cut it and I fell in. I still got scares from their bites" atsumu paused, letting it sink in. Anger settled on all but Sakusa's and atsumu's face

" How did you stop them from killing you" sunamu asked.

" I passed out, I guess they decided I was dead. The thing was, I walked right past them, it was like I wasn't even there" atsumu said

Atsumu looked at them before continuing.

" I met Sakusa a month later, when he saved a little girl from a dozen zombies. I umm stalked him for 2 years, until I saved his life" atsumu paused taking a big breath of air. 

" I fell into a zombie pit, atsumu saved me before I fell, where I got this scar" Sakusa lifted up his shirt to show his scar, watching as their faces paled "atsumu had to give me 27 stitches. He kind of forced me to stay there. But I eventually stayed on my own, then we got attacked by a hoard and had to stay in the basement, where I fell in love with him" Sakusa decided to continue more for atsumu, so he can regain his breath.

"We decided to find you when the hoard left. He got these fresh bites escaping the house. We basically walked to your house and saw the note and came here" Sakusa said, waiting for atsumu to lay down the last they knew 

"I found out I was the cure when a zombie bite me and turned back into a human" atsumu watched as their faces turned into complete shock.

"So your immune and the cure" sunuma being the first to speak 

"Yes, also do you guys know a motoya, he's Sakusa's cousin" atsumu asked

Osamu looked at Sakusa for a moment before pulling out his phone and going onto Instagram. Osamu scrolled down his followed list before tapping on a profile.

"Is this him" Osamu asked

"Ye-" 

"Oh my God. That's the zombie that bite me. You know the one that turned human. Is he alive?" Atsumu questioned.

" I... Didn't know he got bite. But yes he's alive" both Sakusa and Atsumu slumped in relief.

Before Sakusa suddenly turned to atsumu.

"My last remaining family is alive because of you. That just makes me love you more" 

" Me to. Heart eyes emoji" atsumu said 

" Did... You just say heart eyes emoji?" Osamu said before bursting out in laughter.

" Yes I did" atsumu said proudly.

"Can you tell me where he's at" Sakusa interrupted.

"Oh yeah. I wanna know to" atsumu agreed

"Oh, he's actually in the back room-" 

Before Osamu could finish atsumu and Sakusa were already running towards the back room.

"Sleeping" Osamu finished with a sigh

When Sakusa burst open the door motoya woke up with a shout.

When he looked towards the door he made direct eye contact with Sakusa and tears began to down his face.

Sakusa would never admit it, but he had one salty tear coming down to.

Atsumu watched as the cousins hugged, motoya careful not to touch Sakusa's skin.

"Awww this is so cute" atsumu said making them pull apart.

" Shut up Miya" Sakusa said.

Atsumu put his hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"Miya? I see how it is kiyoomi you don't love me anymore" 

motoya watched as atsumu leaned over and smacked Sakusa lightly, almost flinching when atsumu touched Sakusa.

Sakusa glared at him and grabbed his hand, but didn't let go. 

Motoya watched in fascination, because he never saw Sakusa willing touch someone.

"This is my annoying boyfriend Miya atsumu. He's the person you bite. You know that turned you into a human" Sakusa introduced him even worse than when atsumu introduced him to Osamu.

Motoya looked at him before motlre tears fell out

"Thank you, atsumu" motoya said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sakusa and Atsumu are not like this, but in this fanfic they is so in love with each other that they let their guards down and simply let them be happy. Also their not always like this, they also have their normal...ish behavior towards each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friend agrees to let them use the lab and Atsumu makes the cure!! But things didn't go as expected....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end ... Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it.

Atsumu's friend, kuroo, let him use his lab without even asking for their reason.

Which atsumu was kind of glad about.

Since atsumu had been a doctor he kind of knew what he was doing, but he was no scientist.

Atsumu had Sakusa running around grabbing everything atsumu asked for.

Atsumu stuck a needle in his arm and drew blood. 

Atsumu ate a cookie before taking a drink of apple juice, before repeating 3 more times.

Atsumu was putting chemicals that past scientist has tried and watched as it almost worked before the virus completely infected the drop of already infected blood.(before it still had a couple spots of red left)

Atsumu heard a hiss and turned towards Sakusa to feel his heart drop.

Sakusa had accidentally cut his self on the last failed experiment.

"Omi" atsumu whispered taking Sakusa's hands in his.

Atsumu looked at the cut and almost cried. 

"I'm fine" 

"No, that took 3 seconds to completely turn that blood into just virus, you probably got like 2 minutes left". Atsumu wailed.

" Then that leaves 2 minutes to tie me up, come on I'll be the test subject" Sakusa said

Atsumu tied Sakusa up tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. As soon as atsumu stepped back Sakusa changed and tried to leap at atsumu.

"I'm so sorry omi Omi" atsumu cried out. 

Atsumu got up off the the floor   
tiredly. He let Sakusa bite him, hoping it would work like motoya, it didn't and know atsumu was a complete mess and bleeding.

He walked over to the table and began trying to experiment again, trying to not focas on Sakusa's snarls behind him.

Atsumu was still crying, he could see just enough to know that it wasn't working.

Atsumu put down a new drop of blood when heard Sakusa growl behind him and broke down again as he had to fix the broken strap.

Atsumu walked back to the table with 2 new bites, only to see a spill.

Not alot, the bottle hit besides the microscope and splattered on the blood.

Atsumu's curiosity won and he looked at the chemical to see it was something the scientist never tried.

Atsumu looked at the blood and saw it was just blood. Atsumu felt hope swell in his chest. All the other experiments failed before the 1 minute mark.

But atsumu spent 10 minutes over at sakusa.

Meaning this chemical cleaned his blood in 10 minutes. 

Atsumu watched for 5 more minutes, waiting for it to fail, but it never happened.

Atsumu quickly put the rest of his blood into a syringe and put some of the chemical into it before shaking it up. Making sure to mix it well. Before grabbing a needle and got some out.

Atsumu turned to Sakusa and injected it into Sakusa's arm.

"Please work, please work, please-" 

Atsumu watched as Sakusa took 5 minutes to turn into a human.

Atsumu looked at Sakusa's passed out, but alive, body and let more tears fall.

Atsumu didn't let his hopes rise though. Atsumu grabbed a needle and pulled out some of Sakusa's blood before going back to the table.

Atsumu put a drop under the microscope and cried when it was completely cleaned of the virus.

After Atsumu calmed down, he got another needle and pulled more of the cure into it before leaving the room and heading towards kuroos room, where he was staring at kenma, his boyfriend, sadly

At the sound of the door opening he turned to atsumu.

Atsumu saw his eyes immediately turn into concern

"Are you o-"

Atsumu shut him up by shoving the needle into kuroos hand.

"It's the cure" atsumu said

Kuroo looked at him in shock before it turned to anger.

"Why would you joke like that" kuroo asked

Atsumu sighed and pulled out his gun and pointed it at kenma.

"Give me it" atsumu said, hands reached out for the needle.

Kuroo wordlessly gave it to him, motionlessly watching as atsumu walked towards kenma. Kuroo was scared if he moved atsumu would shoot kenma.

Atsumu injected the cure into kenma's neck before walking back to kuroo and stood beside him 

Kuroo was to busy staring at kenma to notice. Kenma was already physically changing back to human.

When kenma tiredly looked up at them, his eyes widened in shock.

"Kuro" kenma whispered.

Kuroo broke down and ran to kenma, untying him and hugging him.

Atsumu smiled and walked back to the lab and began making more of the cure.

Atsumu turned around when he heard Sakusa groan 

Sakusa lifted his head up and looked at atsumu.

"Atsumu" Sakusa whispered.

Atsumu put a hand over his mouth, tears streaming down in waterfalls, and ran to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma😭😭 I'm so glad he's ok😭😭


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the world got the cure..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute 😍 but I'll explain more the story in the end notes.

When word of the cure spread around the world, everyone was filled with hope and relief.

Atsumu made sure to go to every country in the world. Making sure to bring Sakusa along to show that it works. Scientist were making millions of copies of the cure. 

When every country had been cured, they all hailed Tokyo as hero's.

But Tokyo didn't care about that they were just glad that their children and future children wouldn't live in fear like they had.

Atsumu and Sakusa got married a year later and had a boy, sakumu, with twins on the way

They made sure all of their friends were on the same block, or beside their block. Everyone didn't want to be apart after more than 5 years of being apart.

Everyone got married

Hinata/Kageyama had 3 boys

Oikawa/iwaizumi had 5 boys

Tendou/ushijima had 3 boys

Bokuto and akaashi had 4 boys

kenma and kuroo.

Kuroo couldn't stop apologizing to atsumu until atsumu snapped and told him to stop apologizing.

Kenma/kuroo had 2 boys

Osamu/suna had sunamu with twins on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how everyone's kids are literally boy's
> 
> If anyone is confused
> 
> Basically atsumu got bite with Hinata and had an inkling he was Immune(but didn't want to admit it) when he was held over the pit he hadn't seen Sakusa yet. 
> 
> A year after seeing Sakusa he got bite my motoya, where he found out he was the cure.
> 
> Your probably Wondering why Sakusa bitting atsumu didn't work. Motoya had bitten atsumu (who had the original virus) 
> 
> When Sakusa cut himself, they had changed the virus(not alot though, barely even doing anything to it) so atsumu's blood was the cure he just needed to find out the chemical he needed.
> 
> When he did, his blood plus the chemical could have cured the virus still. No matter if they changed the virus completely, it would have been cured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any problems
> 
> My wifi cones and goes so I might just post this all in 1 day


End file.
